Forgotten time
by MoonRaven95
Summary: Sequelish to The Last Man Standing and He was our Zero. There is many ways to deal with guilt. One of those is forgetting. But when you finally have to face it again, it comes back on full force. Rei tried his best though. Destroying the Organization was more important than his two friends. "Please don't take that to heart… Because that purpose has already disappeared."


**A/N: I had some serious troubles when naming this chapter... Well, the name is where I actually started and then I realized in the end that there hadn't much about it... But I got this done in any case! Yay! In only one day. Starting about right after I read the latest fic from Durbe the Barian. I blame you for making me inspired to write this one up!**

* * *

**Forgotten time**

There were times when Rei liked to remember the times at Academy. But then there were times when he rather forgot about them.

He liked to remember Wataru's grin and the way he teased Takuya. How the man reminded Rei that no one was omnipotential no matter how good they were in wit and strength.

But at the same time he wanted to forget how the man was out of reach now.

He liked to remember Takuya's slight awkwardness and shyness and how the boy slowly opened up to him and Wataru.

But at the same time he wanted to forget the boy's terrified expression when he had asked Rei not to leave them behind. The boy's intuition had been terrifying even back then.

But most of all Rei wanted to forget how he had lied to his friends. To the only two people he had allowed himself to get properly close to in years.

* * *

When they – the Three Musketeers – had graduated from the academy, they'd sworn to protect Japan: their country. They had sworn their lives to the future, to the family, to the friends and to the safety and security of Japan. That oath was the only way Rei could justify his actions towards his friends. Why he left them, why he betrayed their trust… For their mutual goal.

In the beginning he had been asking if the Public Security Bureau could get Wataru and Takuya in too, after all they had been right behind him in scores. Apparently it wasn't okay. Wataru was already too known face in Beika department and Takuya… well, they couldn't see his real potential. The young brunet had always been blending to the background the best he could.

So Rei gave up on that but tried his best to keep tabs on the two. He could easily imagine the two walking along a corridor of Beika department with some unnamed colleagues of theirs, talking about the most recent case and laughing in process. It had surprised him when he had heard Takuya being in Haido.

"Three musketeers fighting on their own…" The blond mused while filling another boring and absolutely useless paper.

* * *

Then came the time of him to infiltrate to the ranks of the Black Organization. The PSB made sure that no one could trace him to the police: they wiped all his records from the archives, even his ranking in the graduate class. Going deep into the organization meant that he'd had to drop all contact with what he'd known. That meant no means of knowing what was going on with Wataru and Takuya. Scotch promised to keep an eye on them if needed. After all the man already had more established position in the Organization and more freedom. He knew how to be subtle.

On 'his last days of freedom' Rei went to right outside the Haido department and just watched at the building. He contemplated of going inside, to meet Takuya, but realized he didn't have enough guts to do so. So he merely watched the upper floors when suddenly a familiar figure walked past, stopping to watch outside. It was Takuya, there was no doubt of that. He had grown in a way. He was standing straighter and his posture was all in all more confident. Maybe surviving without Rei and Wataru had done some good to him.

* * *

When Scotch was on the verge of being found out, Rei – no, Bourbon – asked the man to deliver a warning to Wataru and Takuya. He knew that with their curiosity and worry they'd eventually start investigating on their own. Especially Takuya had suspected something since the Academy.

And the man did just that. He told the duo that Rei was just fine and let himself slip a subtle hint of what was going on. Whether they believed it despite their suspicions or not, was up to them.

Within week from that little message delivery Scotch was killed though. Partly Rei blamed himself: had his request cost the life of his ally and friend? But most of all he was angry… Scratch that, _furious_ to Rye with whom he had competed about his entire time in the organization. That would grow into hatred when Bourbon would learn that Rye was indeed 'a snoop dog for the FBI'.

The dyed blonde man went then to Blue Parrot to drown his sorrows. He almost wished to find Wataru and Takuya from there too and just tell them everything. They weren't and Rei was actually happy for that. He couldn't afford of getting them mixed to all this. Jii wouldn't tell them either that he was there…

* * *

In the beginning of one February Rei received an e-mail message from the number he hadn't seen for a long time. How long was it already? Four years? He had managed to forget them for a while and concentrate on his mission.

Reading the message though… It brought the guilt back on full force and without replying to it, Rei showed everything to the back of his mind. He would go through this all, complete Scotch's mission and avenge his death. That traitor Akai would also be killed, not for betraying the Organization but for being a factor in Scotch death. The FBI should just stay out of his – their – Japan. If the Organization would ever get brought down, then Rei would tell everything to Wataru and Takuya, his brothers in arms.

* * *

It was sometime after the assumed death of Akai Shuichi when Rei heard of Takuya next. The blond had doubted Akai's death since the beginning but was still surprised when he heard that Takuya had asked to review the case files. Yes, the Detective had been investigating the case but it didn't exactly clarify why Takuya wanted to see them so suddenly. The PSB bugged the young officer's phone and found out it had been a request from his cousin, Miyoshi Mai. Rei could vaguely recall the one time he'd seen Mai delivering Takuya the lunch she had made herself.

"Let him be for now…" Rei had requested. He had no idea what the cousins were suspecting but he'd rather had them left alone. Maybe they could find something he wouldn't be able to.

* * *

"Why I always get the exploding cars?" A voice of an officer complained halfheartedly to his colleague. The colleague chuckled nervously.

"I'm sure it's just a coincidence, Miyoshi-san."

"I doubt that, Takagi-kun…"

_"Miyoshi…?"_ Amuro Tooru glanced over his shoulder at the officers who'd arrived. Four years had done miracles to Takuya. He'd gained more muscle and became more mature-looking. There still was some of the boyishness left but now the brunet looked closer to his actual age… what was it again? 27? But Tooru couldn't afford his attention to slip from the case. Especially now when he was one of the suspects. Yes, there was the Sleeping Kogoro there but one could never be too sure.

Eventually also Tooru's intentions and motives were questioned and he introduced himself.

"I'm a detective, you see…" He heard a pen clattering on the floor and saw Takuya hastily bending down to pick it up. Their eyes met but the younger man's face told nothing. Tooru had seen that face only a few times as Rei during the Academy. All those times were when someone was picking up on Takuya or he was listening someone important to talk but was actually disagreeing with them. The mask that had slid away when the boy had been with Wataru and him.

At one point of evening Takuya vanished. It didn't take Tooru long to realize it was because of himself. But there was a nagging feeling that there was something else behind it.

* * *

Tooru found the message from his phone again. Maybe… Just maybe he should go to meet them… Especially now when he had other business to the police station anyways.

The man wrapped a scarf around his neck and headed for his destination. The questioning about his actions during the detective agency murder/kidnapping of one Edogawa Conan went fast. He barely paid any attention to his answers but apparently the officials were satisfied. He guessed though that he'd be let go anyways with the interference of his superiors in order to let him continue his mission in the Organization.

"_Ah, Miyoshi-kun, still here?"_ A voice of some female officer rang behind the corner.

"_Yeah, I realized I forgot my cellphone here last night."_ Takuya laughed nervously. _"But I'll be going now."_

"_Enjoy your three days off work, Takuya!"_ Another female voice joined in.

"_More or less… Maybe yes…"_

"_What are you doing then?"_ There was a third female voice. Just how popular Takuya was nowadays among ladies?

"_Well… Today I'm going to take to myself and tomorrow… Well, tomorrow I'm going to visit Wataru's grave."_

If Tooru had had anything on his hands, he surely would have dropped it. Wataru was dead?

"_That's right, it's almost a year since Date-san's death. I hope Takagi-kun remembers that too…"_ The first female voice thought aloud.

"_Speaking of which, have you heard anything from him?"_ The second voice asked.

"_Nothing."_ There was a shrug heard in Takuya's voice. _"Well, I'm off now. See you then, Satou-chan, Miyamoto-chan, Miike-chan."_

"_See ya, Miyoshi-kun!"_

Tooru listened until it was quiet on the corridor and emerged then. It took him a moment to regain his composure but when he did, he made his way out of the building as fast as possible. There he met up with Edogawa Conan and his friends.

"Other purpose?" The boy questioned.

"Please don't take that to heart…" Tooru began, supressing a sigh in his voice. "Because that purpose has already disappeared…"

Now he could only follow the path he had chosen and hope that Takuya would stay safe.

* * *

But even after that decision Tooru couldn't fully stay away from the brunet. He naturally worried about him, after all the younger man had always been like a younger brother to him and Wataru. So once again, the tan blonde found himself from Blue Parrot where Takuya was. The other man had an empty glass and a filled glass in front of him and before Tooru could stop himself, he had addressed the police officer.

"My… you look like you could do with some company."

Takuya didn't move an inch, except for his hand that clenched his glass tighter. "Hello, Amuro-san." The brunet's free hand moved something on the counter but Tooru couldn't see it as his back was blocking the view.

"Isn't is a bit unusual for one to go on drinks alone?" The blonde continued and took a seat, his regular one. He could feel Takuya's brown eyes glaring at him, clearly telling him to move out of that seat, Rei's seat.

"I'm not alone. I'm waiting." Came the colorless, simple reply.

"For who?"

"My friends… I think they'll be here soon. We always meet here."

Had Takuya began to invite his new colleagues to this place? This place where the Three Musketeers had shared many drinks, laughed, cried and most of all, taken that oath of them. Tooru was hurt. Had Takuya really throw all that away just like that? He'd thought the younger man to be more loyal…

But Tooru kept on the polite smiled and inquired for more information. "Really?"

"Yes. We always used to meet here. For years… And one day… Any day… everything can change."

Tooru understood the implications behind those words too well. After all…

It had taken only one day for Furuya Rei to disappear. It had taken only one day for Date Wataru to die. It took only one day of Miyoshi Takuya to become the last man standing.

But nevertheless he needed to know so he said: "Do tell me…"

"I was simply left behind. One disappeared and the other one died." Tooru didn't even notice when Takuya got up and leaned a bit to tell his next words to him and only to him. "I'm waiting for them to find me again since I'm the Last Musketeer… But you know nothing about that, do you? _Zero-kun_?"

That blasted nick-name that had started it all woke Tooru up from his trance. Damn his cover, he needed to explain. Takuya needed to know that he never intended to hurt him or betray his and Wataru's trust.

"Wait! Takuya!" The tanned blonde dashed outside but the brunet was nowhere in sight. Only cars drove past on the dark streets lit by neon signs. "Takuya…"

* * *

Slowly the realization came to Tooru though… Takuya knew his identity and probably also had an idea whom he was working for. And that meant the detective was in danger. If he were to dig any deeper unknowingly, the Organization could find out and eliminate him as a threat. And Tooru couldn't afford of losing yet another person important to him. When discovering about the death of Wataru, Tooru – no, Rei – had gone to his grave and sworn to look after Takuya. Maybe the brunet would never forgive him but at least Rei could try to keep him safe.

So the 'secret agent' took his phone and called to one of those unused numbers there.

"Hello… This is operative Furuya Rei… I need you to keep an eye on the Police Detective Miyoshi Takuya… Yes, he knows my identity… I'll be in contact as soon as possible."

Rei hung up the call and dug his hands into his pockets. He braced himself against the chilly wind that had begun to blow. There was a forgotten time he treasured. Forgotten time when he didn't need to worry about the big lines yet. Forgotten time that had been the best time of his life. Forgotten time that he rather let be forgotten.

"Because the next time I'll meet him, I have to face this guilt once again…"

* * *

**A/N: Alright! This is it for now. Next time you'll hear about them will be in my main fic. I could've added more scenes to this but then I'd spoiled what will happen in future.**

**In anycase though... I hope I did well once again and people were in character. I also tried to fill some plotholes vaguelly such as how, Rei found out about Date. I also lengthened the scene from Last Man Standing.**

**And to the idea that I introduced in He was our Zero: I decided to abandon it. Yes, I can't get it out of my mind and I still find Rei and Takuya cute together but I belive that the character relations will work better if I keep it more brotherly. You probably can also see it from this fic that it is brotherly relations between the Three Musketeers: Date is the strong big brother, Rei the smart middle brother and Takuya... well, Takuya is Takuya. And I also totally ship Azusa with Rei.**

**Oh, and now is the time to reply to your reviews on He was our Zero. Concerning the parts of Da Kestion, the answer is above for all of you.**

**-Durbe the Barian:  
Great to hear that you liked that one. I hope you like also my main fic. :D**

**-TanteiAPTX4869:  
Heere is the third and last part of the Three Musketeers. I hope you like this one. ;)  
Ooh, you are on DCTP too? What's yourname there? Or is it the same?**

**-Ran-dezvous:  
Well, I tried to do some research but I didn't find much of anything. So basically things are just from my head. Although I'm still unsure did Rei go to the Academy because of the organization or from his own will... The connection with Elena is messing up with all these...**

**()**

**Alright, any reviews to this chapter will be answered via PM... If I have time... But do stay tuned for Dream or Not since Takuya will make an appearance there soon too. And Rei not long after that. ;)**


End file.
